


A True Heroine: The Ring

by waywardwillow



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwillow/pseuds/waywardwillow
Summary: I wrote this gem when I was 10 years old. It's got Legolas's OP twin sister, an incompetent Fellowship, an alphabet soup of original names, and a very convoluted plot. Also apparently Gandalf doesn't exist and I had a few major misinterpretations of canon and characters' names. I changed a couple minor things but otherwise left this story in its original glory.





	A True Heroine: The Ring

A long time ago, in a far, far away land known as Middle Earth, three rings were given to the leaders of the Elves, seven to the Dwarves, and nine to Mankind itself. Inside the fires of Mount Doom, the evil Lord Sauron created one Ring to rule over all the others. For years, all of the victims of Sauron’s greed fought against him and his armies of Orcs, Goblins, and other fearsome beasts. Then, in the very last battle, it happened. One of the great kings was killed. His son, filled with anger, lunged upon Sauron. The son’s sword was stepped on by Sauron and it broke into five pieces! Nevertheless, the son swung the sword and cut off the evil lord’s finger. It was the finger that bore the Ring of Power. Sauron’s mortal body vanished. All thought he was dead. He was only turned into a spirit. The son crumpled the finger and picked up the Ring. To destroy it forever, all he had to do was toss it into the fires of Mount Doom. He went inside, prepared to toss the Ring, and decided instead to become powerful and wealthy. Greed swelled up inside him. He and some of his best knights formed a union. The knights promised to keep Agtore and the Ring safe. But, some enemy finally killed him. The Ring left and betrayed Agtore. Though, the great kings of Man that were given the nine rings turned into immortal Ringwraiths. They traveled throughout Middle Earth, searching for the One Ring to bring back to their master, Sauron, so he could rule over all others. The Ring had a plan to get back to its master. It was found by a Hobbit named Smigle. The Ring kept Smigle alive but deformed him. Then, then Ring decided that it was time to leave. But something happened that the Ring did not expect. It was picked up by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Now for sixty years it kept Bilbo alive. Eventually, it was given to Frodo Baggins.

In a grassy meadow, two Elves were practicing aiming. Their names were Leanne and Legolas. They were identical twins, besides the fact that Leanne was a woman and Legolas was a man. There were two Orcs strapped to two poles two miles away from the meadow. Leanne and Legolas aimed and fired! The Orcs were shot right in the middle of their necks.

“Good aim,” said Leanne. She and her brother went back to their town, Rivendell. On their way in, they saw the Elven princess, Arwen, riding in on her horse, carrying a small boy.

“What’s with the little unconscious boy?” asked someone in the crowd of Elves that had gathered.

Arwen replied, “He is a wounded Hobbit. He has been pierced by the High King of the Ringwraiths. If he doesn’t get medical help soon, he will pass into the shadow realm.” The entire crowd gasped and stepped back from Arwen and the Hobbit. She quickly galloped toward the castle.

About a day later, Dwarves, Humans, and Elves were summoned to the castle of the King of the Elves. They were told that a Hobbit had the One Ring of Sauron and that someone would be appointed to the task of destroying it. Suddenly, everybody who was anybody started shouting things like “I am the bravest!” “I’m the strongest!” “I won’t be tempted!”

Leanne shot an arrow at the bell on top of the roof. _CLANG! CLANG!_ went the bell. Everyone who had been yelling shut their mouth and looked at Leanne.

“Thank you for finally being quiet! Now, weren’t you all summoned here to _orderly_ choose who takes the Ring? If you thought otherwise, I pity your lack of wits.”

A Hobbit said, “I-I will take the Ring.”

A Dwarf started snickering and Leanne glared at him. He stopped _real_ quick. The Dwarf’s name was Gimli.

After a few more minutes, it had been decided. Frodo, Samwise, Pippin, and Merry (the Hobbits) would be accompanied by two Humans, two Elves, and one Dwarf. Aragorn and Boromir are the Humans’ names, Leanne and Legolas are the Elves’ names, and Gimli is the Dwarf’s name.

They set out toward Mordor and Mount Doom. Leanne rode her horse and on it with her was Gimli. He was sulking because he did not like Leanne or Legolas at all. Legolas was riding next to them. In fact, when they had just started their journey, he had said, “I would rather die than give the Ring to an _Elf_!”

Leanne glanced at him with such a hard look he _almost_ apologized.

Now, the trail they were traveling on led them onto a very thin trail. So thin that they had to leave their horses behind in order to travel on it. As they traveled the mountain trail, Leanne paused.

“What do you think you’re doing?” said Gimli. He was angry at her for stopping everyone else.

“Shhh!” said Leanne. “I hear something.”

“Yeah,” said Legolas. “It sounds like a spell.

This is what they heard, translated into English: _Awake cruel Kahadras! May it be that your bloodstained peaks shall collapse upon enemy heads!_

“Look out!” Leanne yelled. “Everyone get close to the side of the wall!”

All did as she said and watched in horror as lots and lots of snow and rocks came collapsing down and landed where they had been only a few seconds before!

“I _told_ you I heard something,” Leanne said to Gimli.

In reply, Gimli turned around and kept walking up the mountain. When they reached a certain part on the path, Legolas said, “Wait, aren’t we nearing the Mines of Martesber?” He turned to Gimli and said, “Well?”

“Fine, fine,” Gimli muttered. “Yes, we’re near a mine. Follow me.” He led them to an odd-looking door and said, “Here we are.”

Leanne ran her finger over some markings and, reading in the dark night light, whispered, “Ye who enters to our mine, ye may not get out in time.”

Suddenly, Gimli swung his axe at Leanne.

She whipped out of the way and tumbled down a cliff into the water below.

Legolas glared at Gimli and strode into the mine. The door had opened a few seconds before.

When Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry walked in, they saw Legolas walking down a corridor. When they caught up, he said, “She isn’t dead.”

“What?!” said Aragorn. “You saw her fall! You heard the splash!”

“Yes, but this morning after she fell I saw no red sun rise. No blood was spilt last night.” He waved for them to follow him. “Gimli has run down into the mines. He claims that he is helping us.”

Legolas and the others found Gimli kneeling before a coffin guarded by skeletons. “Gimli,” said Legolas, “what on _earth_ are you doing?”

“I’m praying,” Gimli replied. “In that coffin is our KING!”

“So he’s dead or MIA.”

“What?” said Gimli.

“MIA means **_M_** _issing **I** n **A** ction_,” Legolas answered.

All of a sudden, there came a rumbling sound.

“The walls are caving in!” Legolas shouted.

Gimli broke through one of the walls and everyone else followed. Once they were outside, Legolas saw something in the distance. It was a person. He told everyone to follow him and when they reached the peak the other person was on, Gimli said, “Leanne? I thought you were dead!”

Leanne answered, “Well, considering I can think quickly under pressure, I pushed off of the rocks on the cliff and did a neat dive into the water. So, while I sat on dry land, I foresaw the future. We are going into a very dangerous battle. While you were in the mines, I went up here and began performing an Elven woman’s ritual to send myself into the future and—.”

“Whoa! Wait a minute. The FUTURE?!” Gimli sputtered.

“Yes, the future, Gimli. Elven women learn how to time travel at a young age but we are only allowed to use our powers at a definite crisis. Now, let me get on with it.” And with that, she shooed them all away and finished the ritual.

POOF!! Leanne disappeared.

“Holy _crud_ ,” said Gimli. “She was right!”

Meanwhile, Leanne was dusting herself off in front of a place she had been to once before. “Well, Obi-Wan,” she thought, “you can repay your debt.”

A Jedi Knight named Bant let Leanne inside. She asked Leanne who she wanted to see.

“I need to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant.”

“Leanne! I didn’t realize it was you! Follow me.” Bant led Leanne to Obi-Wan’s quarters.

Obi-Wan came out and said, “Leanne!” Then he looked in her eyes and decided that something was up. “What do you need?”

“Obi-Wan,” Leanne took a deep breath and continued, “I need some reinforcements to go into battle. You see, all we have are three kingdoms of Men—Gondor, Rohan, and Linquell—two Elven cities—Rivendell and Klostaris—four Hobbits, and one Dwarf.”

Obi-Wan said, “I will speak to the Jedi Council about this matter. Oh, you’d better come too.” So, Obi-Wan and Leanne explained Leanne’s dilemma to the Council.

Jedi Knight Mace Windu said, “Miss Leanne, we have decided that since you helped rescue some of our finest Jedi, we will grant your request. Fifty Jedi will travel back to—,” he paused to think and then said, “Middle Earth to battle side-by-side with you and your allies.”

Leanne breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she and fifty Jedi time-traveled to Middle Earth.

Boromir was saying to Aragorn, “I think this whole idea is stupid. I mean, time traveling? No. More like child’s play.”

KABAM! Leanne and fifty Jedi Knights appeared before Boromir.

“AHHH!” he yelled upon seeing so many people holding glowing swords.

“Child’s play?” was all Leanne said.

“N-n-not a-any m-m-more.” Boromir was shaking with fear.

“Well, I do believe we should be moving on,” Legolas put in.

 “Yes. Let’s go, guys!” Leanne answered.

So, for three days and two nights, all of the Jedi, Leanne, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry traveled to an island called Obrantaris. There were tales of evil spirits dwelling there. The Hobbits believed they were true.

“What idiots,” thought Leanne. “It’s only some foolish Orcs ready always to battle strangers from the good side.” Now they were split up into many, many, many boats traveling across a channel to Obrantaris.

When all were ashore, they set up a “camp.” Actually, it was more like lots of sticks stuck in the ground covered with humongous leaves from Alaknish trees. Since no one was tired, they all decided to explore. They split up into four groups: one to go north, one to go south, one to go east, and one to go west. The group traveling north found some remains of dead…well they didn’t know _what_ the dead things were.

Unfortunately, the group traveling east, which consisted of Boromir, Gimli, and Leanne (they were the smallest group), met up with a large band of Orcs. There were one hundred Orcs and Leanne killed eighty, Boromir killed nineteen, and Gimli killed one. Okay, he was still fighting the one Orc an hour after Leanne and Boromir were done. Leanne was sick and tired of waiting for Gimli to kill _just one_ Orc, so she shot the Orc and killed it. Gimli’s face turned red with anger.

While all of that was happening, four Hobbits had gotten into a boat and were rowing away from everyone else. Legolas saw them and shouted, “Everyone, the Hobbits are leaving!”

Privately, Leanne thought, “Finally! No more Hobbits to look after!”

The Hobbits were rowing away when a sea serpent ate them! The serpent spit out the Ring and a Ringwraith went after the Ring. Then, Leanne saw what was happening and plunged into the water to retrieve the Ring. The Ringwraith was flying and Leanne was swimming. Amazingly, Leanne reached the Ring first! Then the Ringwraith picked Leanne up and Leanne punched him in the face! The Ringwraith let go of Leanne and she dived into the water and swam to shore.

“Well, I guess we won’t have to worry about the Hobbits anymore,” Leanne remarked.

Gimli glared at her and said, “So I expect you’ll say _why, I get to destroy the stupid Ring because I found it_.”

“Well, I do suppose that would be a good idea because—.” Then, without warning, Leanne sprinted away from the group. Everyone was confused and then someone said, “Look! Up in the sky!”

All of the people in the group looked up and Legolas said, “A Nazgul!”

Leanne was running and a Nazgul with a Ringwraith on it was chasing her. When Leanne reached that shore, she said this spell: _Come fly young Eagles! Do thy daily good deed!_

Then, one hundred Eagles came swooping down from the sky! All but two battled the Orcs, and the other two Eagles attacked the Nazgul. Then, one other Eagle came and when it was close to the ground, Leanne jumped onto it. Gradually, the Orcs were all killed. But, unfortunately, the Ringwraith and Nazgul escaped.

Back in Isengard, the Ringwraith, whose name was Andreknos, was telling his master, Saruman, about Leanne. “She’s as good as any male Elf, sleek as a serpent, and fast as lightning. Oh, yes, did I mention she’s very intelligent?”

Saruman replied, “Hmmm. We will have to show this _Elf_ how the _real_ pros deal with enemies.” Saruman and Andreknos laughed hysterically.

Saruman told Andreknos his evil plan to kill Leanne. Andreknos rounded up his Ringwraith buddies. Here are their names: Blondrack, Clospantol, Slobtractin, Frascackstas, Quiptunquilk, Tocnibloc, Ontrastoblit, and Zoclucnast. They traveled to Obrantaris, where Leanne had last been sighted. Naturally, Leanne couldn’t be found anywhere.

“She must have fled the area,” said Andreknos to his fellow Ringwraiths. They got on their Nazguls and about an hour later, they caught up with Leanne and killed the Eagle she was riding on.

Leanne fell off and landed hard on her left arm. A shocking pain shot through her left arm. She closed her eyes in pain and felt something pull her up. She looked at it and saw it was Gimli.

“Finally, Gimli. What took you so long? Your short legs and tiny strides?” Leanne asked.

“No,” Gimli replied. “Actually it was some Orcs blocking my path. It took me one hour to kill the two Orcs blocking my way.”

“What?!” shouted Leanne. “I could have killed them in twenty seconds!”

 _Twang!_ An Orc-made arrow shot through the air. Leanne ducked out of the way and when Gimli saw it coming straight at him, he said, “Uh oh!”

The arrow cut off all of Gimli’s long, wonderful red beard. Gimli was now without any beard. Leanne couldn’t contain her laughter any longer so she burst out laughing. “You…you…you l-look s-so fun-funny!!”

Gimli’s face turned beet red and he managed to sputter, “You…are…a…very…mean…Elf.”

 _Screech! Screech! Screech!_ A Ringwraith and Nazgul were calling for the Ring. Leanne sprinted away from Gimli. An hour later, she arrived at a Human city called Rohan. There she found Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir conversing with Rohan’s king, King Grostnact. When she burst in, the King groaned.

Leanne ignored him and began talking. “Fellow, um, group members, as you know, the Ring of Power has come into my possession.” She cleared her throat and then said, “I sent many chickadees to beings I hope will be our allies. They have answered. All say yes. Leopards, Wolves, Elves, a few Mumasks, and some Dwarves will fight with us!”

King Grostnact said, “I don’t know _who_ this _insane_ woman is, but she is ordered OUT! OUT!”

Suddenly, the doors and windows closed. The room grew dark and cold.

“Great job, Grostnact,” said Legolas. “Now you’ve made her angry.”

Leanne walked over to the King and said coldly, “So, you think I’m insane?”

“W-well, I-I was just k-kidding?”

All of a sudden, a strong wind blew through the room. Then, just as suddenly as everything had begun, it stopped. Leanne looked both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Grostnact felt fear for the first time in his life.

“Now, where were we?” Leanne asked.

“We were discussing our allies,” Boromir replied.

“Ah yes. Now anyway, the Leopards don’t listen to anyone except their leader, King Whitethorn. So don’t even try to tell them what to do or else they’ll eat you up in one piece.”

Everyone gasped. A great roar shocked everyone.

“Ah,” said Leanne. “King Whitethorn has arrived.”

Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Leanne, and King Grostnact ran outside. Leanne embraced the huge Leopard and then said, “I expect your journey was fair.”

“Well,” King Whitethorn replied, “We were attacked by a courageous Dwarf.”

“And I expect you kept him alive?” Leanne asked anxiously, her voice at a strained, high pitch.

“Well of course. We figured we’d show him to you first.”

A blushing Gimli was held before Leanne. She cocked an eyebrow at him and Gimli fessed up. “I thought they were with Sauron. So, under natural thinking, I ATTACKED!!!” He yelled the last word so loud that a few Leopards growled in protest.

“Okay, now that we have solved this dilemma, we shall proceed on to the forest of Chognawadga and meet with the Wolves. King Bloodthirsty is powerful, brave, and doesn’t enjoy being ignored or talked back to. So don’t even bother doing that,” Leanne stated.

When they got to Chognawadga, Leanne blew a battle horn. All at once, thousands of Wolves appeared before them. Grostnact screamed a high-pitched scream. Leanne sighed and then said, “King Bloodthirsty, thank you for coming at such short notice for this crisis. Follow me.” She led them to the large grouping of Leopards along with the Humans. Now there were about 90,000 warriors fighting Sauron and there were yet more to come.

“Miss Leanne, where do we collect your allies _now_?” asked Grostnact.

“Now we travel to Klostaris and Rivendell.”

“WHAT?!” yelled Gimli. “But those are _Elven_ cities! I can’t be among tall, brave, and powerful Elves for any amount of time!”

But even though Gimli objected, they went. It turned out Gimli had a good time with the Elves…who were cooks. He was eating almost _nonstop_! Leanne spoke to King Artadan and Lady Garadreil about coming to Rohan to join with the Leopards, Wolves, and Humans.

“I agree with Leanne,” said Lady Garadreil. “We should not allow Sauron a chance to strike while we are not ready.”

“Yes,” agreed Lord Artadan. “But how many warriors do we send?”

They pondered the problem for three hours! Then Leanne said, “We already have 90,000 battling Sauron, but he has 2,000,000 battling us.”

At last they reached a verdict. Lady Garadreil said, “I will send 900 of my best warriors, Leanne.”

“Yes. And I will send 1,000 of _my_ finest warriors,” said Lord Artadan.

Now 91,900 warriors would withhold Sauron’s armies.

Next, Leanne and her friends, along with King Grostnact, went to a breeding pen. Leanne had started to breed endangered Mumasks. They picked out 67 of the largest and strongest ones and brought 3 extra just in case (91,970 warriors).

Leanne rushed everyone to the mines because they had just received word that Sauron’s armies were preparing to leave Mordor. King Slictord, the Dwarf king, listened to Leanne in half-amusement. When she asked him to send warriors to help battle Sauron, he laughed out loud and gave Leanne a bemused look. She rolled her eyes and asked again. This time, King Slictord didn’t laugh. He told Leanne, “Fine, fine. I will send 8,030 Dwarves to fill your request.”

Leanne was surprised. “That will make an even 100,000 warriors! Thank you, Slictord! I won’t forget it.”

And they left with the Dwarves and went to Linquell, the largest city in Middle Earth! All 100,000 warriors were now assembled and Leanne worked with Whitethorn, Bloodthirsty, Artadan, Grostnact, and Slictord on strategies to use against Sauron.

“I think we should send out _just_ the Men at first so—.”

“Wait! _Just_ the Men?!” said Grostnact. “They’ll die!”

“No,” Leanne replied. “We will have 900 of our Elves hidden in those woods over there to kill as many Orcs and Uruk-Hai as possible.” She pointed toward Fangorn Forest to indicate where the 900 Elves would hide. Slictord made a move to say something, but Leanne beat him to it. “Yes, King Slictord, there are Ents in Fangorn Forest but I believe we can sort things out.”

King Grostnact seemed to be hyperventilating. “Bu-bu-but they-they’re hu-humon-humongous!” he gasped.

“Oh my gosh!” Leanne practically screamed. “Grostnact, Slictord, pull yourselves together!!!!!” Both kings looked sheepish and said nothing for the rest of the meeting.

Here is their battle plan:

_The Men shall hide in the forest of the Ents. The Human women and children will shelter in the caves below Linquell. Elves will attack once the Men are overwhelmed with Orcs and Uruk-Hai. The Dwarves will attack once the Men are tired out from fighting for so long. Mumasks will enter the battlefield with the Leopards and Wolves from the southern border for a quick surprise attack. If that fails, the Elves that remained in Linquell will fire a storm of arrows to kill the invading Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Then, if the invading monsters will not retreat, our armies will drive them into Fangorn Forest because they are afraid of the Ents so they will have more important things on their minds than fighting which means they will surely lose. If they will not be driven into the forest, we will send our full fury of arms and warriors against them._

All of the Kings Leanne was lecturing were shocked at how well she prepared and recorded their battle plan. She had written it (the battle plan) in Elvish, a language very few knew how to read or write. After they left the meeting, King Grostnact caught up with King Slictord and said, “That girl Leanne, she’s got guts, don’t you think?”

Slictord replied, “She gets it from her parents. I heard that her father once single-handedly fought five Mumasks! Unfortunately, he died, but apparently it didn’t affect his daughter at all. She doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything! Oh! Did you know her mother tried to tame a Warg from Isengard? The Warg ripped her to shreds.”

King Grostnact then said, “She must have had a sad life.”

“No,” said a voice. “I don’t believe I did.”

The two kings whipped around and saw Leanne walking toward them with a scowl on her face. “So you think my life was sad? As a matter of fact, _before_ my mother bravely tried to tame that Warg, my brother and I got a letter saying that we were invited to study and learn at King Artadan’s School for the Gifted. _And_ ,” she pressed on, “I got a medal of honor for setting an evil group of Orcs on fire. They were invading Rivendell. I was only eight.” She stalked away and didn’t say a single word to the two kings for the rest of the day.

King Grostnact and King Slictord felt like they had insulted the young girl. So the next morning they went to apologize.

Leanne was missing! The entire camp was in distress and no one knew where Leanne was!

Meanwhile, Leanne was rowing a canoe toward Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. Suddenly, a shower of arrows came from nowhere and luckily they all missed Leanne by a mile. “Goblins, of course,” Leanne said to herself. “They have terrible aim due to lack of brain cells.” She balanced on the front of the canoe and fired just two arrows. She made two shish kebabs out of four Goblins. Two with one arrow, two with the other.

For hours, Leanne rowed toward Mordor without tiring or giving up.

Legolas and all the kings were preparing for battle. They had gone over the battle plan with their troops for hours. Now the generals were sure that their army was ready. Aragorn sounded the “Horn of Battle” to tell Sauron that they were ready to fight.

Sauron answered with a sour note, played by an Uruk-Hai, to say, “Try me.”

The battle was on! Sauron didn’t see what harm a multi-race army could do to him, so, foolishly sent out his strongest army first, believing he could easily wipe them out. The army Leanne had set up beat Sauron’s in a flash (he hadn’t expected a volley of arrows to kill more than half of his troops)! Sauron was desperate! He sent out his next best troops, but once again, Leanne’s plan proved useful. The hundreds of Elves pouring out of Linquell had broken his defenses and killed yet another army. Poor (ha ha ha) Sauron had to send out his weakest army, but Legolas’s army had weakened and the two armies both had difficulties.

Leanne had gotten inside Mordor and now was racing to Mount Doom. She knew the entire survival of her people depended on her _not giving up_! She ran up the sloped side of Mount Doom. She took careful aim with the Ring of Power and threw it with as much force as a big herd of buffalo charging at a tiny object. The Ring slammed into a greedy beast Gollum’s head and then both Gollum and the Ring fell into the lava of Mount Doom.

Mount Doom exploded but luckily Leanne was already running away. The lava began running down the slope of Mount Doom and Leanne was running very fast. She jumped across a 60-foot-wide river. She ran back to where her brother was fighting and said, “Get back!!”

“Get back, everyone!” yelled Legolas.

All 100,000 warriors from the good side backed up and watched in amazement as the earth swallowed the bad guys. Sauron blew up and Middle Earth was saved!


End file.
